Complicated Matters
by hikariandhaine
Summary: Wooooo! First story! Plse be nice with the reviews....This story has some Percabeth, annabethXOC, OCXOC and some PercyXOC. A lot of triangles! Or maybe squares.... Plse enjoy! I suck at summaries.Rated T just to be safe.Chapter 2!
1. Things are Finally goin great

Author: I DON'T OWN PERCY AND THE OLYMPIANS except for the ones I made up

Author: I DON'T OWN PERCY AND THE OLYMPIANS except for the ones I made up.

Percy: Here you go. First chapter!!

Chapter 1 Things Are Finally Going Great

Percy's pov

I stared in a daze outside the classroom window. I am in tenth grade now and as the hero of the Kronos war the gods said they would give me anything I wanted. I didn't ask for any object.

I wished that my family, Paul, my mom and my one year old sister, Jane, to have a good future. I also wished that no monsters wouldn't bother me and sure enough all those things did happen. Paul made some good investments and we got loads of money now. No monsters have appeared but I still brought riptide just in case.

Now here I am. In a private school with a bunch of rich kids. I don't know if it's because I cut my unruly black hair which is now short and sleek or if it's my now flawless skin. Maybe the fact that I started working out or my green eyes dazzle and twinkle like emeralds. I don't know but something is attracting the attention of every girl I pass. I mean I'll be walking down the hallways and next thing you know girls are following me and squealing, "Prince Percy!!"

I ignore them. It was somewhat cute for a little while but after sometime it got on my nerves. I wasn't interested in any of them. I had only one love, she was like me, a half-blood but she was a child of Athena and I was a son of Poseidon. Man I miss Annabeth.

However I made a choice and that was to leave my half blood past behind me. I won't go back.

I also promised that I wouldn't love anyone and I almost kept that promise…..that is until I saw **her.**

She was beautiful. She had black as night hair and dazzling blue eyes. Her skin was pale and it had a radiant glow to it. Her expression was always so calm and innocent. She often wore punk rock clothes which made her look like a popular rockstar or lead singer or something. She was always reading in class (which we were in the same class! Woo) but I sometimes see her glance in my direction. We lived in the same neighborhood and walked in the same direction we didn't live far from the school so we just walked). Her name is Iris Hale.

Iris sat next to me in class too and, like now, is pretending that she is reading her book and not glancing at me.

I grinned, a little happy that she at least shows some interest in me.

The bell rang, signaling school was over. As soon as it did I grabbed my things and got up, I guess I should be heading home……I sighed out of boredom. I walked in the hallways, girls following. That is until I heard Iris.

"Um….P- percy," she called out from behind me and I turned around.

My heart beated faster. "Yes? What is it Iris?"

She blushed a little and looked me in the eye. " Can we walk together?"

My mind as racing." Uh sure….."

She smiled and my heart felt like it was gonna burst outta my chest. " Great!"

We stared at each other for a moment, smiling at each other as the girls following me walked away gossiping. Probably gonna spread a rumor about me and Iris goin out or being a couple……..AWESOME!!

We walked outside and many people turned to look at us. I smiled in spite of myself.

"Heh…heh…" I chuckled as we walked down the street.

"What?" Iris asked her face was calm but her eyes were filled with curiosity.

"You know…..I'm not very socialable with a lot of people…especially girls…"

"Yeah I know….. I'm glad you didn't say no."

"Me too. Heh….but you know…."

"Yeah?"

"People are gonna say stuff like they're something between us…..since your one of the few girls I talk to…."

She stayed queit for a while." It's okay you know……"

I looked at her." What?"

"If people say we're…..you know together….to tell the truth….I- I wouldn't really mind if we….we…..togther…and….uhhh" She looked away and I blushed realizing to what she was getting at….

I stayed quiet for a while but then I felt her hand get clost to mine and I grabbed it without thinking. We looked at each other and smiled.

"Heh…that wasn't so hard now was it?" She asked, her face red.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked.

" Heh….you're an easy read….. I knew you liked me."

My eyes widened"When?How did you find out?"

She laughed."You always look at me when your walking down the hallways, ignoring all the girls, and when a guy mentions my name you scowl."

I laughed." Wow I guess someone like you would get it when they stare at me a lot."

She blushed."S-shut up!"

We laughed and talked a lot. I noticed we liked the same things like music and movies. We walked home, holding hands like a couple. Hmmmm…….I guess we are a goin out now….Sweet.

As I we approached her house or rather mansion. I waited but no one answered her door. Iris sighed and looked for her key but then an expression registered on her face….like shock. She quickly composed herself.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Oh….um…..no one's answering the door and I don't have my key…..I left my cell phone in my room and….." She flushed with embarrassed.

"hmmm…where are your maids and stuff?"

" I don't know…They are all probably out running errands….We don't have that many…my parents don't really like maids and butlers…."

"My parents are the same only got a few but their just there to clean or keep mom company when she's home.."

"same here. I guess I'll wait here."

I thought for a while. " why not come to my house or er…mansion….watever….so?"

"You know what Perseus Jackson……your actually kind of…..nice?"

"What did you think I was made of ice? How cruel….."

"Heh….I don't know what it is but I feel like this is gonna be a fun and exciting relationship…"

"Great. I've been lookin for excitement."

And we laughed as we walked to my house countinously getting to know each other…

Everything was going great….that is until I got home and I got a few surprise visitors….

to be continued

Author: Woooooooooooooooooooooo!! First chapter is done!!

Percy: Yeah…..Hey who're the surprise visitors?

Author: Uh!! Thx 4 reading!!please look 4ward to chpter two!!

Percy: ANSWER MY QUESTION!!

Grover: I smell percabeth comin on the next chapter.

Iris: PERCAWHA?!PERCY!!

Percy: Ah!! Noooooooooo.

Author: Anyways hope you liked chapter 1!!


	2. Unwelcomed visitors

Me: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Me: WOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I actually did another chapter! I'm so happy!

Iris:D great job!!

Me: yeah!! Oh and I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Rick Riordan does!!

Percy:…..I'm in trouble in this chapter aren't I?

Me:………maybe……..read it and find out!! Here you go! Plse review!!

Chapter 2: unwelcomed visitors

Iris POV:

I smiled hugely at Percy as we talked. He was amazingly handsome but he also had this prince like charm to him by the way he acted. Especially when he wore that blue short sleeve shirt that fit him tightly showing off his muscles I was surprised that he even was interested in me. I mean I look like a little petite thirteen year old girl even though I'm sixteen or well almost seventeen in a month or so, but he….he looked sixteen yet his sea green eyes made him look timeless. It was like he had been through so much and I needed to comfort him….not out of pity but it was more of a need. I felt like if I didn't help him it would hurt me almost as much as whatever is hurting him is. Almost as if we were connected.

"We're here," he said as he looked away from me.

I had trouble doing the same but I forced myself to turn my gaze away from him. My eyes widened as I saw his mansion. It was huge! The front yard had roses, daises, petunias and a whole bunch of flowers were blooming. The garden was so beautiful and had a peaceful and heaven like atmosphere to it.

The mansion was even twice more beautiful. It was white and it seemed to glitter when the sun hit its surface. It was…..it's hard to describe. Okay picture you're dream house. Now picture a mansion ten times bigger and more beautiful.

It's…it's beautiful," I managed to say.

He smiled. "Glad you like it… C'mon lets go unless you wanna stay there and gawk all day." He chuckled.

"Shut up!" I flushed.

"I thought so." Then he led me down his garden and to the front door but I stopped as I saw a little green house not too far from us. "What's wrong?" He asked.

I didn't say anything. I let go of his hand and walked to the green house. I noticed that the windows were tinted and as we approached the door, I looked at him,"May I?"

He thought for a while. " Uh….sure. Go ahead."

With that we went in and I gasped. There were glowing flowers everywhere. I bent down and touched one ever so lightly," Beautiful….."

"Heh yeah… I promised someone I would plant a garden of them. Would you like to know what there called?"

"Moonlace." I answered softly.

Percy's eyes widened. "How do you know that?"

"Oh my great great grandfather had owned a flower shop and he saw a man with holding a flower just like this one to give to his girlfriend at night. My great great grandfather had asked him what flower it was and the man replied 'oh it's just a moonlace. It glows beautifully in the moonlight. I got it from this uncharted island. Here plant this somewhere the moonlight shines and it'll grow just like the one I'm holding.' He gave my great great grandfather a almost dried up moonlace and when my grandfather got home he planted it and sure enough like the man said it grew and looked just as beautiful…"

His eyes widened even wider and I smiled.

"Shall we go then? Or do you want to stay there gawking all day?" I teased as I slid my hand back into his.

He squeezed it." Yeah right! C'mon let's go!" He turned away, but I saw his face get a little red. He led me to the front door and knocked on the door. We were greeted by a maid.

"Why hello master Percy. I see you brought a lady friend," she paused to smile warmly at me." My, my this could get….um….awkward….."

"What do you mean?" Percy asked as we stepped inside.

The maid shifted uncomfortably. "I'm afraid I can't say anymore. Your mother wishes it to be a surprise. I'm sorry but can you wait here a minute master Percy?"

"Uh…sure."

The maid ran off into what I guess was the dining room.

I looked around. There was a grand staircase in front of us and there was an even grander chandelier above us. The walls were decorated with pictures of flowers and I think it was seashells near the bottom. There wasn't any tacky expensive vases like the ones we have at my mansion. My mansion was more like a manor and his more like a beautiful castle built for a the prince. He really was a prince…..

He chuckled," how long are you gonna gawk at my home?"

I scowled. Was it really my fault that I was in such a shock that this prince, standing next to me, had accepted my feelings and that he felt the same way? I guess I'll eventually get over it…..

We heard something fall in the other room where the maid had gone. We heard a grunt. I guess someone tripped or something. I would've guessed it was either Percy's mom or the maid if four other grunts didn't follow. Especially when I noticed three of them sounded like girls. I looked at Percy and stared at him.

He understood what I was silently asking," Hey I have no idea what that was…."

Although I wasn't convinced cause even though he said that, I saw a little shock in his eyes. I shrugged, pretending not to care. I didn't realize that I was still scowling and that when I shrugged that the motion would slip my hand out of his, giving him the wrong idea that I was angry. Okay maybe a little but not that much to remove my hand from his grasp.

He put his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. He spoke softly in my ear so low I had to strain to hear. "Are you mad at me?"

His breath tickled my skin and I blushed. _Well not anymore now that your so close to me,_ I thought. A shiver of pleasure ran through my spine. I couldn't find my voice and my heart was beating so fast that even if I had said something I don't think I would've heard myself speak. Why does he have to be so damn hot! I could only shake my head.

Percy pulled away and smiled at me, making me blush harder. "Aw….you're so cute when you blush." He said it in a teasing tone yet it still made my cheeks feel like they were on fire.

"Wh-whatever!" I looked away, trying not to think of his arm that was still around my waist.

We heard someone clear their throat very loudly. We both blushed, hard as we saw the aid flush with embarrassment. "Master Percy. Your mother wants to see you in the dining room. Um…..I've told her that you brought a friend with you and she wishes to meet your friend."

Percy smiled, still not letting go of my waist. "You didn't tell her it was a girl did you?"

"Nope. I know how you would get if I did."

"Good."

"Now if you don't need anything else I'll be back to doing my chores. Oh and will she be attending for dinner?"

Percy looked at me. "Are you, Iris?"

It made my heart flutter to see the silent pleading in his green eyes. "Um…I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind but I'd have to call them first and tell them where I am."

The maid smiled warmly at us. " All right. I'll tell your mother and the chef. Now if you'll excuse me…"

She left and Percy sighed as he let go of my waist and held out his hand. "Shall we?"

_Slow down heart,_ I thought as my heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest. _He'll hear you and he'll never let me live it down._ I sighed as it gradually slowed to its normal pace and I felt the fire in my cheeks disappear. I reached for his hand and grabbed it. I let him lead me to the dining room.

Percy's POV( me: random change in pov! :D)

I led her to where my mom waited. I tried hard not to think of the familiar grunts. When we entered my little sister Jane tackled me with a hug and looked confusingly at Iris. Pointing to her confusingly my mom stood behind her as well as my new dad, Paul. "Oh this? This is my ah…well…" we were boyfriend and girlfriend right? Right?

"Girlfriend," Iris said smiling her angelic innocent smile at my family. "Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Blofis. This must be your little sister, Jane." She bent down and smiled at my sibling. She let go of my hand and stuck her hand out to Jane.

Jane smiled and gave Iris a hug.

Iris laughed. " Your just like my little brother, Vince. He's two years old though."

My mom stared wide eyed, my dad just stared. "G-girlfriend?" my mother stammered. "Oh that's great new honey!"

My dad laughed. "Why don't you tell him your great news honey? I'm sure he'll love it." He said it sarcastically like he really wanted to say _I told you so._

My mom grimaced, but then recovered. "Well as I'm sure you know. That summer is only a week away and you no longer have to go to…er..summer camp."

I nodded, happily._ Thank goodness I never have to go to camp half blood again. I can live a normal life now. Well as normal as a son of a CEO can get. _Percy thought. (His dad owns a big company).

"Well you know those friends you made…"

I scowled, making Iris's eyebrows rise. " Yeah."

"Well I might've…..accidentally kind of invited them over today….and they um might be hiding under the table."

My voice boomed . "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Iris stared at me with curious and shocked eyes. "C'mon Percy it can't be that bad. I don't mind meeting your summer camp friends." She grabbed my hand and squeezed it. All my anger disappeared as she did and I sighed.

"Sorry."

"It's okay Percy. I actually enjoyed see a different expression on your face. You always look so bored." She smiled innocently.

I blushed. She was so cute…..

"OKAY THAT'S IT!!" A familiar voice boomed.

Another one joined." Geez calm down Annabeth! Aw crap! Help me hold her down Rachel!"

My jaw dropped as I saw Annabeth, Grover and Rachel rolled from under the table. Thalia crawled from under he table, Nico followed.

All of them got up. Rachel held Annabeth's arms behind her back and Grover put his hand over Annabeth.

"Hey? Er what's up?" Nico asked nervously.

Thalia stared at me, then at Iris. Then back at me. "What the hell Percy? I don't care if you have a girlfriend and all but you could have at least IM-ed us or something."

Grover yelped as Annabeth bit his hand and pushed Rachel off, "Not care!? Aw c'mon how can you not? She looks almost like you, Thalia!"

Iris's POV(me:okay I meant to change the pov now. Poor Iris hasn't said anything in a while)

I looked at the one named Thalia. She really did kind of look like me but she looked like she was sad and had a powerful aura to her. Her face seemed hard. Her blue eyes were darker than mine and looked like she could strike me down by just glaring at me. She wore all black and was kind of intimidating.

"I beg to differ, Annabeth." Percy said in a hard tone. " Iris is more innocent, nicer,adorable, cute, insightful, mature,pretty and--"

"Okay we got it! Please stop! It sounds like you dissing me." Thalia said.

"Oh sorry. Thalia." He blushed and so did I.

"Um…Percy? Are these you're friends?" I asked but then the gray eyed one named Annabeth glared at me. I shifted uncomfortably._ Okay….well now I know she's jealous and hates my guts. _I looked at the one with the with the hat and chewing on a napkin. He was looking at me with wide eyes like I was gonna die in a few seconds but he nodded slightly like he was approving. Thalia did the same and the guy who was freakishly pale standing next to her seemed he didn't want to be there. The green eyed one…wait she..

"Oh this is ….these are my summer camp friends. This is Thalia." The intimidating and meaner looking version of me. "that is grover." The guy chewing his napkin like a goat. "This is Nico, the one next to Thalia. The blonde one is--"

"Annabeth. Percy and I were THE BEST of friends." Annabeth said.

Okay…..I'm sensing some hostility from her. Well two can play that game. "Really? The best of FRIENDS?" I emphasized the 'friends' part. "Really? Are you sure? Because Percy never mentioned you all those times during school like when we were working on a project together, tutoring each other in the library, walking home together today or that time when we had to write a paper on our best friend and he wrote about me….hmmm must've slip his mind." I smirked smugly.

Her face got red with anger and jealously. "Er….why you little--"

"You started it." I said calmly and I looked at Percy with a cold expression on my face.

Percy gulped.

"Okay settle down you two." Percy's mom said as percy's dad laughed while carrying Jane to another room.

I had forgotten his parents were there. I blushed. "Sorry. Mrs. Blofis….I didn't mean to…I lost my temper sorry."

Percy's mom had a hard expression but after five seconds of staring at my innocent expression, she softened then smiled. "Okay…but please keep it down and no more fights. Jane hasn't had a nap all day." Then we heard Jane crying. " Sorry I have to leave. I'll meet you all at dinner. No more fighting please."

"Yes Mrs. Blofis." Every body said as she walked out of the room.

"Let's see where was I…." Percy continued. "Oh right. And last but not least this is Rachel.

"Rachel Elizabeth dare?!" I gasped as I smiled at her. "It's me Iris Hale! From Middle School!"

Rachel's green eyes widened." Oh my freakin god! Iris?! Iris Hale?! Oh em gee! It's been ages!"

"You too know each other?" Percy asked, confused.

"Old friends." Rachel said.

"Ah I see." Even though he said that I knew he didn't. "um…. Please let me show you around my home until dinner starts." He tried to drag me with him but I stood my ground.

"I better call my parents and let them know. Hey Rachel may I use your cellphone?" I asked.

"Sure." She handed it to me then looked at the guys. "You boys go ahead. I'm sure Annabeth and Thalia have to make calls too."

Nico shrugged, Grover freaked out and Percy looked at me.

"Go ahead we'll be right there." I reassured him.

The boys left hesitantly, leaving us.

"So? Why don't we have a little chit chat before we catch up with the boys?" Annabeth asked after I called my parent who said I could stay. Thalia stood firmly at her side.

Rachel stood by mine. "Yeah… a little girl talk wouldn't hurt." _I hope._

to be continued

Grover: What where's the percabeth?!

Me: well I thought about it but after some thought I figured we should do that later.

Iris: -reading chapter 3- Wow! Lol! Now I know why it's called " A Friendly Dinner"

Grover: ………let me see.

Iris: NO!

Me: well I hoped you liked it. I know it's long but don't worry I probably won't write another long one! Plse look 4ward to chapter 3!


End file.
